hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Fang's Fun Feast
Characters Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 2:51 Amazing Hijotee * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK* Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:52 Amazing Hijotee * : "Last time" * : "On Total Drama Roleplay" * : "We had an EPIC Ezekiel challenge" * : "Also..." * : "Hey guys!" * : "I'm back!" * : "What you doing here Cody?" * : "I like boys now :D" * : "Really Cody?" * : "Why?" * : "Cus they are cute :3" * : "Cool" * : "Anyway, you don't look like the real Cody" * : "I'm not" * : "Are you Cody 2?" * : "Nope..." * : *takes off costume* * : "I'M FANG!!!" * : "Oh no!" * : "Fang is here!" * : "Anyway" * : "RAWR!!!" * : "Guess we are doing a water based challenge today!" * : "I WANNA EAT YOU ALL" * : "Right here" * : "On Total" * : "Drama" * : "ROLEPLAY! :D " ... OKAY TALK 2:52 Glenn31 * : Hey Zoey, welcome back, Scott's missed you 2:52 TrueCobalion * : Puffball loks cute 2:52 Lettucecow * so...I made the merge again.. 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Ive missed him too, glad you're here as well, Mallory. 2:52 Lettucecow * cool! 2:52 Glenn31 * : Shut it! 2:52 TDfan10 * no puffball cameos! 2:52 Glenn31 * : I want to ask you something 2:52 TrueCobalion * : *sleeps on Cameron's lap* 2:52 Lettucecow * *conf* MALLLORY??? AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * : What is that? 2:52 Glenn31 * : This is a really stupid question, but how about you vote with me and Scott tonight? 2:52 TDfan10 * conf* laughs* 2:53 Lettucecow * awwww like the snail I studied for a science project...*pets* 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Depends on who you're voting for. 2:53 Glenn31 * : *crushes Cam's snail* ZekeFan145 has joined the chat. The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 2:53 Glenn31 * : Someone who's a threat 2:53 Lettucecow * YOU JUST CRUSHED PUFFBALL * 0.0 2:53 TDfan10 * :O 2:53 Glenn31 * : Someone who's pretty annoying * : Someone who wears glasses * : Someone who's of no use to you 2:53 Lettucecow * I can hear you! 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *transforms* Blast sonic flash 0 has joined the chat. 2:54 Glenn31 * : Think strategy Zoey 2:54 TrueCobalion * : *hisses at Mal* 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Duncan doesnt wear glasses. 2:54 Glenn31 * : *facepalm* 2:54 TrueCobalion * : Whoah. Youre puffball. 2:54 ZekeFan145 there is no evil puffbal 2:54 Glenn31 * : CAMERON! 2:54 Lettucecow * *conf* I already made a deal with zoey! AHAHAHA! Mal think he can outsmart me? 2:54 Glenn31 * * * : CAMERON! 2:54 ZekeFan145 * : hey everyone 2:54 Lettucecow * Um...what? 2:54 Glenn31 * : Think about it Zoey, is he of any use to you? 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I know who YOU are talking about, but Scott is voting for Duncan. 2:54 ZekeFan145 * : i stink i never wash myself 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Maybe not, but he's my friend. 2:54 Glenn31 * : What? 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * : "Oh look" 2:54 Glenn31 * : Scott? 2:54 ZekeFan145 * : hey chris 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "Spongy is here?" 2:55 ZekeFan145 * : yeah 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "Cool" 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Scott is voting off Duncan....isn't he? 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "Anyway, meet me at the baech in 5 mins" 2:55 Glenn31 * : Well, you can vote with a strategist, or you can vote with Scott, your choice 2:55 ZekeFan145 * : OMG OWEN HE IS MY BFFF* 2:55 TrueCobalion * : Have I seen you before? Say... BFDI? 2:55 Glenn31 * : I don't know 2:55 Lettucecow * *conf* Does he think I'm deaf? 2:55 TrueCobalion * : Wait what is that 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO BEACH* 2:55 TrueCobalion * : Top secret 2:55 ZekeFan145 * : OMG SPONGY I FINALLY MEAT YOU 2:55 Glenn31 * : *yells into Cam's conf* DO YOU THINK I AM? 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * : So what i'm hearing is..SCOTT IS A DEAD MAN! 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome to the beach" 2:55 TrueCobalion Owen is out 2:56 Lettucecow * *conf* AHHHHHHHHH! *Fall out of the conf* 2:56 ZekeFan145 * : can i participate into the challenge 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Everyone put on your swom suits" 2:56 ZekeFan145 Oh sorry 2:56 TDfan10 * puts on swim suit* 2:56 ZekeFan145 i didint know because im new 2:56 TrueCobalion * : *puts on swim suit* 2:56 Glenn31 * : *puts on swimsuit, exposing 6-pack* 2:56 TrueCobalion * : What the- 2:56 ZekeFan145 * : CHRIS 2:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *puts on a tiny bikini* 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay everyone in the water!" 2:56 ZekeFan145 * : can i debut chris 2:56 TDfan10 * what the- Zoey? 2:56 Glenn31 * : *gets into water* 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "We are now having a FEAST" * : "For Fang!" 2:57 Glenn31 * : I don't like soggy food 2:57 TDfan10 * how is that a feast? 2:57 ZekeFan145 * : MMMH *put swimsuit and eat a taco* 2:57 Amazing Hijotee * : "Mmmm... yummy" 2:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * : GAH! HAS MY BIKINI ALWAYS BEEN THIS SMALL?! 2:57 Lettucecow lag test 2:57 Glenn31 (I thought I was fang.png|100px]] Reelbigfishfan500 has left the chat. 2:57 Amazing Hijotee go ahead talk fang 2:57 ZekeFan145 amazing hijotee can spongy can debut 2:57 Glenn31 * : Rawr 2:57 Amazing Hijotee yeah that's fine 2:57 BoysCanLikeItToo .....what. 2:57 Glenn31 O_O 2:57 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay peeps you are now in the water" 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Spongy debuts? 2:57 Amazing Hijotee cameos 2:58 Glenn31 * : *puts on bib* 2:58 Amazing Hijotee not debuts 2:58 TrueCobalion * : Oh 2:58 ZekeFan145 * : ;( whyyy 2:58 Amazing Hijotee * DO NOT TALK* 2:58 ZekeFan145 * : ok cameo is better than nothing ZekeFan145 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. ZekeFan145 has joined the chat. 2:58 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay now that we are in the ocean" * : "Fang is here to EAT you :D " * : "So watch out!" 2:58 Glenn31 * : :.png|25px]] 2:58 Amazing Hijotee * : "Everyone try not to get eaten" * : "Last person swimming wins!" * : "So, GO!" 2:59 Glenn31 * : *swims towards Jo* 2:59 TDfan10 * swims* 2:59 Glenn31 * : *swims away from Fang* 2:59 TrueCobalion * : AH! *swimming* 2:59 Glenn31 * : *chases Jo* 2:59 TrueCobalion * : Get someone else! 2:59 Glenn31 * : *chases* * 2:59 TDfan10 * finds a treasure chest full of marshmallows* 2:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : HEY FANG! *points at scott* 2:59 Lettucecow * he won't eat me! I'm to small, he wants a meal! 2:59 TrueCobalion * : Sorry Cam! *dives in water* 2:59 Glenn31 * : D: 2:59 TDfan10 * gets a knife* 2:59 ZekeFan145 * : IM HERE TOO 2:59 Blast sonic flash 0 Hijotee what i can do? 3:00 Glenn31 * : *looks for Scott* 3:00 Lettucecow * See? I'm all bone, nothing you eat wihtout getting a stomachache 3:00 ZekeFan145 * : I REALLY STINK AND WHEN YOU SCENT ME YOU WILL DIE CUZ I STINK 3:00 TDfan10 * stabs spongy* HA HA! FUN! * stabs* 3:00 ZekeFan145 * : izzy you are empoissoned * : cuz you scent me 3:00 Glenn31 * : *waves to Fang* ZOEY'S GOT SOME GREAT CURVES! SHE'D MAKE A TASTY SNACK! 3:00 TrueCobalion * : *finds a broken piece of dock* Ooh this looks cool 3:00 TDfan10 * no! I didn't smell you! 3:00 Glenn31 * : *swims towards Zoey* 3:01 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *points at a bunch of buoys where scott it* SCOTT IS NICE AND FATTY! THATS NOT MUSCLE! * : AAGGH! I HEAR MAL CALLED YOUR MOM FAT! 3:01 TrueCobalion * : *whacks Fangs nose* 3:01 ZekeFan145 * : Oh Looks Like Donut is Here Too 3:01 TrueCobalion * : Just this one time, Zoey. *swims* 3:01 ZekeFan145 (donut.png|25px]] : Hey 3:01 TrueCobalion * : Donut? what? Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 3:01 BoysCanLikeItToo * : :o Thanks jo! *swims away* OKAY WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT BFDI 3:01 Lettucecow yeah really 3:01 ZekeFan145 yes 3:01 Lettucecow enough with the camoes 3:02 ZekeFan145 http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Donut 3:02 Blast sonic flash 0 * HA Fang will never get me 3:02 TrueCobalion no more BFDI cameos 3:02 TDfan10 good! 3:02 Glenn31 * : *chases Zoey* 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo were saying you cant just bring in bfdi characters 3:02 TDfan10 * swims* 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo NO GLENN BAD GLENN 3:02 Glenn31 * : ? 3:02 Blast sonic flash 0 * : *swim faster* 3:02 ZekeFan145 * : MMH IM HUNGREY 3:02 Glenn31 * : *chases Mal* 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAGHH! MAL CALLED YOUR MOM FAT! 3:02 Lettucecow * SICK HIM FANG! 3:02 TDfan10 * goes up for air* 3:02 ZekeFan145 * : *EAT DONUT* 3:02 TrueCobalion * : *swims to Zoey* I have an idea 3:02 Glenn31 * : *swims underwater after Zoey* 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo could you two staahp 3:03 Blast sonic flash 0 * hey DONT ever call my mom FAT 3:03 ZekeFan145 * : MMH DONUT TASTES CHERRIES 3:03 TrueCobalion * : *dives* HEY! DUNCAN ATE YOUR DAD! 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * : MAL SAID HE COOKED YOUR DAD INTO A NICE FISHY DESERT! 3:03 Glenn31 * : *eats Jo* 3:03 TrueCobalion * : *whacking* GET ME OUT! 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * : JO! GRRRRRAAAGHH! *tackles and chokes fang* 3:03 ZekeFan145 * : Hey everyone i got the world record : the most fat object in the world 3:03 Glenn31 * : *bites Zoey* 3:03 Blast sonic flash 0 * Ohh that it i will blackmail fang 3:03 TrueCobalion * : *bashing fang's tooth* 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAGHHH! *grabs a rock underwater and bangs fang with it* 3:04 ZekeFan145 * : Imm hungry MORE MORE ZekeFan145 has been kicked by TDfan10. 3:04 Glenn31 * : *smells Zoey's blood* ZekeFan145 has joined the chat. 3:04 ZekeFan145 * : *eat fang* 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * : MY ARM IS BLEEDING! AAAAGHHHH1 3:04 Glenn31 * : *darts after Zoey* 3:04 TDfan10 * swims* 3:04 TrueCobalion * : *swims out of his teeth gap* Haha 3:04 Glenn31 * : *eats Zoey* 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAAAGHHHHH! *swims away* * : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 3:04 TrueCobalion * : *swims fast* 3:04 TDfan10 * bye zoey! 3:04 TrueCobalion * : Zoey! NOOO! 3:04 Glenn31 * : *swims faster* Stay away from blood! 3:04 Blast sonic flash 0 * Hey fang here your food *Grap zoey* 3:04 TrueCobalion * : *whacks Fang's nose multiple times* LET GO OF ZOEY! 3:05 Glenn31 * : *eats Jo too* 3:05 BoysCanLikeItToo you arent effing mal blast 3:05 TDfan10 * zoey is eaten 3:05 Amazing Hijotee SONIC PLAY DUNCAN 3:05 ZekeFan145 * : *burp and fart on* * AAAH 3:05 TrueCobalion * : Dang it 3:05 Blast sonic flash 0 * YAY SHE is dead and K 3:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *kicks fangs lungs* Blast sonic flash 0 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Blast sonic flash 0 has joined the chat. 3:05 Amazing Hijotee PLAY DUNCAN 3:05 Glenn31 * : *swims close to shore* 3:05 TrueCobalion * : *bashing teeth* We got to escape, Zoey. 3:05 Glenn31 * : *swallows Jo and Zoey* 3:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : No kidding! *tugging and pulling on fangs lungs* 3:05 TDfan10 * Fang, eat someone! 3:06 Glenn31 * : *eats Izzy* 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAAGHHH! *hangs on to the uvula with one hand and grabs jo with the other* 3:06 TDfan10 * YAY~! 3:06 TrueCobalion * :*cuts a wound in fangs esophagus* 3:06 Blast sonic flash 0 * *drive* 3:06 TrueCobalion * : AHHH!!! 3:06 ZekeFan145 * : hey there 3:06 Glenn31 * : D: 3:06 TDfan10 * HI! bye g2g 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I GOTCHA JO! bai 3:06 Glenn31 * : *bites hard on Zoey's arm* The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 3:06 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay guys who's left" 3:06 Blast sonic flash 0 * *Punch Fan in the belly* 3:06 The Villainous Vulture Back What's the challenge 3:06 TrueCobalion * : Hmm... *opens mouth* NNNGH 3:06 Amazing Hijotee Fang 3:06 Glenn31 * : *sees Scott* :D 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH TDfan10 has left the chat. 3:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *helps jo open the mouth* * : GAAGGGHH... 3:07 ZekeFan145 * : HUNGRYYY *EAT FANG* 3:07 Glenn31 * : Scott! He's coming for you! 3:07 TrueCobalion * : *lifts it open* SWIM! 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * : Freaking Fang, I've had enough of you! *Hits Fang in the nose* 3:07 TrueCobalion * : *swims out of fang* 3:07 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay STOP" 3:07 ZekeFan145 * : *punche fang* MWAHAHAH 3:07 Glenn31 * : *speeds over to Scott* 3:07 Amazing Hijotee * : "STOP PEEPS" 3:07 TrueCobalion * : STOPPP 3:07 Lettucecow * *conf* I'm totally winnning immunity, Fang didn't even try to eat me 3:07 Glenn31 * : *stops* * : ? 3:07 Blast sonic flash 0 * What chris 3:07 Amazing Hijotee * : "Fang has been eaten by* " 3:07 Glenn31 * : ? 3:07 Lettucecow * Cool 3:07 TrueCobalion * : Spongy you saved us 3:07 Blast sonic flash 0 * yay 3:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Who? 3:07 Amazing Hijotee * : "So everyone is now inside Spongy :P " 3:07 ZekeFan145 * : cuz im hungry 3:07 Glenn31 * : So, who gets immunity? 3:08 TrueCobalion * : But now I stink 3:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "BUT" * : "BOOM BOOM" 3:08 ZekeFan145 * : My Hungriness Save Uss YAAAY 3:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "Spongy just blew up" 3:08 TrueCobalion * : SPONGY EXPLODED!? 3:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "So everyone is now free" 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Phew.. 3:08 TrueCobalion * : Ewww! *stuffs sponge piece in pocket* 3:08 ZekeFan145 * : AAAH *DIES* 3:08 Blast sonic flash 0 * WHOA spongy got exploded 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *can we not do bfdi cameos anymore* 3:08 Glenn31 * : Who wins!? 3:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "Sorry I lost track, who was left?" 3:09 TrueCobalion * : Idk 3:09 Glenn31 * : *eats Jo* 3:09 The Villainous Vulture * : Um, Fang was chasing me 3:09 TrueCobalion * : HEY NO FAIR 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Izzy and Scott win then" 3:09 The Villainous Vulture * : So I neevr did get eaten 3:09 Blast sonic flash 0 * OMG fang is back 3:09 Glenn31 * : Oh yeah, *chases Scott* 3:09 Lettucecow * Why didn 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Izzy and Scott win" 3:09 TrueCobalion * : *breaks his jaw* 3:09 The Villainous Vulture (Scott0: *Punches Fang in the nose* 3:09 Lettucecow * fang didn't even touch me! 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "They were never eaten" 3:09 ZekeFan145 * : NOOO ;( SPONGY WAS MY GRANDPA ;( 3:09 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o dafuq? 3:09 Glenn31 * : D: 3:09 ZekeFan145 * : i was never eaten too 3:09 BoysCanLikeItToo how is that remotely possible 3:09 Glenn31 * : *eats Dakota* 3:09 Amazing Hijotee Sorry guys I cant do this 3:10 TrueCobalion * : ? 3:10 Blast sonic flash 0 * Hey i was never got eat by fang ZekeFan145 has been banned by Amazing Hijotee* . 3:10 Glenn31 * : I'm still around too 3:10 Lettucecow thank you 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo tyyy 3:10 Lettucecow * Fang never touched me! * I'm too skinny for him to eat me! 3:10 Blast sonic flash 0 * yeah soo WE WIN :D 3:10 Glenn31 * : *eats Cam* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee That episode SUCKED 3:10 Lettucecow kinda 3:10 Blast sonic flash 0 How this suck 3:10 Glenn31 Yep 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo HE WAS RUNING IT ALL 3:10 Amazing Hijotee Zeke messes up everything with his stupid BFDI 3:10 TrueCobalion REDO!!! 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo DAPI ALL OVER AGAIN 3:11 Blast sonic flash 0 Yeah 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Anyway" * : "Looks like Cameron won" 3:11 Lettucecow * :P 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "So Cameron is now safe" * : "Everyone else are voting" 3:11 Glenn31 * : I didn't get eaten 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* 3:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *Winks at cam and jo* 3:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay peeps vote!" 3:12 TrueCobalion * : Duncan! 3:12 Blast sonic flash 0 * i vote zoey 3:12 The Villainous Vulture * : Duncan. 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * : You suck, duncan. *votes for duncan* 3:12 TrueCobalion * : Ummm * : Duncan 3:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay that's 3 Duncan" 3:12 Glenn31 * :* 3:12 Lettucecow * I got immunity mal :.png|25px]] 3:12 Blast sonic flash 0 * why i suck come on what i did wron 3:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Cameron is safe, Mal" 3:13 Glenn31 * : Ok ;( * : Ok then, Zoey 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * : "So that's 4 votes for Duncan" * : "1 more and he's OUT" 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Oh duncan, you know what you did wrong. 3:13 Blast sonic flash 0 * Fuck this i quit i SUCK AT ALL 3:13 The Villainous Vulture * : YOU JERK! *Strangles Mal* 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay Duncan is OUT" 3:13 Glenn31 * : D: 3:13 TrueCobalion * : Bye* 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * : "Bye* " 3:13 TrueCobalion * : Lol Jinx 3:13 Lettucecow * *conf* exactly my plan, duncan was mal's biggest pawn, remove that pawn, and he gets weaker 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED